mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2392
Mikey Episode Number: 2392 Date: Monday, January 25, 1994 Sponsors: W, Y, 18 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ocean countdown 10-1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop: Table #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A spoof of Alice Cooper's "Eighteen" - the number of sandwiches the singer has to choose from |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count teams up with Kid 'n Play for a rap song about how they argued whether they should rap or count. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Recycling Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Swingin' Up to the Stars" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Passengers on a crowded subway illustrate "between". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Buster the Horse tells the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Wanda the Witch |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Carol Burnett comments "Wow, Wanda the Witch is weird." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|W for Worm |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two boys play cowboys and Indians, when a boy tells them that Indians don't talk the way they do on TV. He knows this because he's an Indian himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo. (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Count 18 Backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|As Big Bird begins a Birdketeer meeting, Lanelle rushes to tell him he's needed for Slimey's trick. Big Bird accepts, but only after the meeting ends. Snuffy, their special guest, shows them his special dance - The Snuffleupagus. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon - W for Wash |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids dance around at gymnastics to "Rockin' Robin." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yak |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Old West: Noel Cowherd challenges Billy the Grownup, the fastest draw in the west, to a "square fight" - seeing who can draw squares the fastest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws Spoof with the letter Y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of Anything Muppets are afraid of a group of nearby monsters, who don’t believe they’re scary at all. A brave little girl confronts them to see how nice they really are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|2, 3, or 5 flowers grow on city steps. (Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Zelda look above and below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BURP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop can't keep her block castle tower up, which makes her so frustrated. So Barney, Tina, Luci, Min, and Shawn sing "When I'm Mad." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animals walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"A New Way to Walk," performed by The Oinker Sisters, as introduced by Old MacDonald |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "The Monsters of Venice" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|The Scallions sing "Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit tries to start his W lecture again, but the W comes to life and attacks him. Only part 2 is shown in this airing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Noel Cowherd announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Big Bird holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. (Y'all come back now.) |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide